Noblesse 3D: Dream Drop Distance
by CatPockyLady
Summary: Some people die sorry for what they did, some die content, most die not knowing what they fought for. But one thing is certain, They're all deserving of another chance. But will those chosen of this chance be up for the challenges coming?


_So I've had this idea for all the characters who died in Noblesse. Some who died repentant for their crimes and never saw them to fruition, some who died sorry for what they did, some who didnt even get time to feel remorse, and some who died protecting the ones they cared about._

 _Since we've never got to see these characters in action or in normal situations, I thought about where could they exist? My first thought came to Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance._

 ***slight spoilers for those who haven't played the game or read the Noblesse Manhwa***

 _Dream Drop Distance confirmed that there can be unique Dream Eaters that assume human form as seen from Riku. So after the fiasco with Xehanort, maybe Yen Sid would want to create a team of unique Dream Eaters to protect the Realm of Sleep should something like Xehanort happen again._

 _This is their story._

 _Kingdom Hearts isn't mine it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura_

* * *

 **Chapter one: Awakening**

The last thing M-24 remembers saying, was " _I'm sorry..."_ but what was he sorry for? He couldn't remember. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see nor hear anything. He felt numb. He opened his eyes a bit, only to find emptiness

 _'...ake...n'_

a voice? Didn't sound familiar... Maybe, maybe it's better to tune it out... To fall back into the darkness... to disappear...do people do that when they're dead? M-24 let his eyes fall once more to the darkness. He remembers fighting Jake, the monsterous bastard protecting some kids. M-24 smiles to himself, a certain bittersweet feeling pricking at him. He protected people, and children no less, so why was he feeling so much sadness in him?

 _'Awa... ken'_

 _'Again?'_ M-24 thought as he opened his eyes once again and looked around for the voice. He didn't know why, but it felt calming. Like a parent would give to their child... he lifted his head up and saw a light. It was tiny and if you looked to fast you wouldn't be able to see it... M-24 felt warm by looking at it.

 _'Awaken...'_

That voice once more. And it was in direction of the light. Deciding to go towards the light, M-24 kicked his legs and reached out his hand to try and grab the light. He was essentially floating in emptiness so he didn't even know if he was getting closer or not, but still he persisted. He kicked, he swam, he did all he could to reach that light.

 _'Too far...'_ he thought, losing strength in his legs. Eyes dropping down drowsily. Hand outstretched towards the light slowly falling due to fatigue. "Help..." M-24 rasped as he and his body shut down. Before his eyes shut completely, M-24 saw the light he was reaching for suddenly shone brighter than when he first saw it and engulfed him.

* * *

In a place of unknown location you might find a surrealistic, crooked brown tower, and at the very top was a study. Inside the study resides an old man with long gray hair, bushy brows and a long beard. He was wearing a long blue robe with sky blue lining. This was the great old sorcerer, named Yen Sid, who's black eyes are scanning a crystal ball that was looking through many worlds so far untouched by the darkness.

After the Mark of Mastery Exam and Xehanort's failed attempt at trying to use Sora as one of his vessels, he and King Mickey decided that they would need a way for something like that to never happen again. King Mickey has suggested that a security team of unique Dream Eaters would be needed, like how Riku was one in Sora's dream, apparently.

The idea of a Dream Eater 'security' team was preposterous, but not impossible. The main problem with it, is finding such souls for it to work. Yen Sid brows furrowed in slight agitation, worlds that were out of the Heartless reach were far and in between. Even worlds that managed to stay away eventually got infested with them. Even if he could find a strong soul, it wouldn't necessarily mean that it'd be good.

But still, the possibility of finding at least one strong soul would make all the difference, especially since making such a spirit would take a severe amount of magic out of him. Fortunately, The three fairies would assist him should he need it.

Sighing, the old sorcerer searched on, world after world. Suddenly, a yellow glow appeared in one. Yen Sid's eyes widened at it, surprised to find a spirit so soon. The world it was on was called ' _Gaia_ '.

It was small and weak, yes, but that critique would come later. Swiftly raising his hand above the ball, Yen Sid hovered his hand on the glow. He felt the soul's pain, but also felt its contentment, it's hope. Yen Sid smiled, for it seemed this soul wanted to keep fighting. Circling his hovering hand over it, Yen Sid spoke in his deep voice:

"Kind soul, who wants another chance of life. To protect those who cannot do so for themselves," he said, the light shining brighter than it did at first. "I ask of your help, so please..." he continued.

"Awaken." He said, and the glow lit up the ball.

The light then rose up from out of the ball, causing the wind in the air to pick up, as well as making the entire study shake from the force of it. Unaffected by the sudden wind, Yen Sid rose from his chair and moved the light to the center of his study, his robes blowing away slightly from the wind the light made. In that moment, the door off to the right, suddenly opened revealing three old women each clad in a single color of red, green and blue. They were the three fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, respectively.

Yen Sid glanced at them and gave a curt nod, to which the fairies returned, each with a determined expression and spread out to the far side of the study, wands in hand. Yen Sid's lips quirked up in appreciation then focused in on the objective at hand. Raising his arms up in the air, the wind picked up. But Yen Sid wasn't deterred from it, for the light shone brighter than ever and he once again spoke, in a firmer tone:

" _Awaken._ "

the wind blew harder, little sparks of electricity flying off and the fairies braced themselves against the wind. Yen Sid closed his eyes, then suddenly opened them and his hands shot out small beams of white light that surrounded the yellow orb, the sparks died down and stabilizing the soul.

The fairies felt the power being stabilized and unfurled themselves and held up their wands. From them, shades of red, blue and green magic shot out and amplified Yen Sid's magic. Yen Sid spread his arms outward, and one last time shouted:

 ** _"Awaken!"_**

At the sound of his booming voice, the light went down.

The soul inside was barely traceable, the wizard and fairies had a sinking feeling they'd failed, but then a sudden enormous flash consumed the study.

* * *

M-24 heard voices, a voice saying ' _it worked!'_ , while another saying _'is he breathing?'_. Why would they care if he was breathing? He wasn't anything of importance... With a groan, M-24 tried opening his eyes.

He blinked a bit, only to see a yellow floor and blurry images—were those feet? He blinked again, and the blurry images shifted in front of him, they were becoming clearer but he couldn't make it out what was being said.

 _"Yen Sid, what do we do now?"_ Who was Yen Sid? A researcher? Was he going to use M-24 for one of his experiments?

M-24 shifted his arms and legs. Gah, whatever happened to him, he felt like he was thrown in a meat grinder. He's surprised his body didn't give out on him the minute he moved, but gritting his teeth against the pain, M-24 pushed his upper body up on his knees. He craned his head up toward the ceiling, and huffed, hating how exhaust he felt just from getting himself halfway off the ground... the light felt warm against his skin.

"He's up! Sort of..." the voice said, it was a female voice. The type of voice you'd think an old lady would have. It felt nice...

"Are you alright?" A deep male voice caused M-24's eyes to shoot open, wincing a bit at the sudden light and scanned for the voice. Eyes finally settling on an old man in blue robes staring back at him with wonder and intrigue.

 _'That voice..! That's what brought me here!'_ M-24 frantically thought, the mysterious man slowly walked over to him, stopping in front of him. M-24 looked up at him with a steely gaze, prepared for anything to come. But what he didn't expect, was a small, warm smile gracing the old man's features.

"Welcome, to the Mysterious Tower" was all he said.

* * *

 **FINALLY! Did my crossover fic, nothing worth mentioning but M-24's alive! this was a long chapter for me and i thank those who read to the end~**

 **Til next time!**


End file.
